Sugar Cake
by VaneNane
Summary: -¿No puedes dormir?- -Se dé una buena forma para conciliar el sueño cuando no puedes…- continuaba hablando Haruka aun con el conocimiento de que probablemente parecía un lunático hablándole de palabras complicadas a un recién nacido. MakoHaru Corto basado en la conversación del CD Sugar Cake Goodnight.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen u_u.**

 **Pd: Hola! De nuevo yo con otro cortito basado en el CD Sugar Cake Goodnight Voice de Free!**

.

Sugar Cake

Buenas Noches

Dentro de una oscura habitación iluminada por la luna que se metía entre cortinas blancas de tul y ambientada por una canción de cuna suave, Haruka alzaba de un bebé que había terminado de llorar. El azabache, con su semblante tranquilo, mecía de la pequeña en el aire notando como esta había empezado a jugar con su mano sin algún sueño aparente.

Cansado el ojiazul observaba del bebé dándose cuenta como sus pequeños ojos caían de vez en cuando pero no se dejaban cerrar por completo.

Un poco de gracia no tan común en este se dejaba observar.

Con aquel ánimo Haruka le regalaba al bebé una pequeña sonrisa logrando sacar una risa en la pequeña que le miraba.

-¿No puedes dormir?- soltaba Haruka quien acariciaba del cabello oscuro de su retoño -Se dé una buena forma para conciliar el sueño cuando no puedes…- continuaba hablando aun con el conocimiento de que probablemente parecía un lunático hablándole de palabras complicadas a un recién nacido.

–Bien, cierra tus ojos, e imagina en tu cabeza que te encuentras flotando en el agua. Así serás capaza de relajarte… ¿No puedes imaginarlo?- reía a su manera notando como la bebé le soltaba una risilla entre divertida y adormilada -Ya veo… ¿Quieres que te cuente números?- susurraba encarando a su bebe quien le observaba como lo mejor de todo el mundo, ante aquella pequeña mirada el ojiazul soltaba un suspiro.

-Entiendo…- De forma cómoda este acostaba cuidadosamente de la bebé a lado suyo arriba de una enorme cama.

 **-** Bien **-** suspiraba -1 caballa, 2 caballas, 3 caballas, 4 caballas, 5 caballas, 6 caballas, 7 caballas, 8 caballas, 9 caballas, 10 caballas, 11 caballas, 12 caballas, 13 caballas, 14 caballas, 15 caballas…-

Con sus pupilas brillantes, el azabache detenía su conteo deteniéndose a observar a su hija. La bebé solo soltaba una risilla curiosa.

 **-** ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Te sientes con sueño?- Preguntaba con un tono extrañamente mimoso dándose cuenta del fracaso de su misión.

-¿Estabas tan concentrada en caballa que no podías dormir? ¿Quieres contar ovejas?- Derrotado el azabache acariciaba del cabello de su bebé.

Repentinamente, un tercer sonido en aquella habitación se hacía presente.

Ante el haz de luz que atravesaba el cuarto azuloso, la enorme figura de Makoto se dejaba observar mientras el estallido de una risa suave captaba la atención del ojiazul.

-Pfft... ahahahaha… lo siento, Haru… Fue tan divertido ver a Haru contando tan seriamente caballas. Debes de contar ovejas, no caballas- Soltaba Makoto en un susurro suave tallando de uno de sus ojos que lagrimeaban de la risa. De inmediato este se acercaba a sus seres amados arriba de la enorme cama acostándose al lado de Haruka dejando en medio a la bebé.

 **-** Makoto… ¿Estabas ahí?- Haruka fruncía su ceño desapareciendo en un sonrojo la sonrisa que cargaba hacia su bebé. -Las caballas y las ovejas son lo mismo.- soltaba bajando su rostro mirando estoico a la recién nacida.

 **-** Tienes razón. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Lamento haberme reído de ti, voy a contar en lugar de Haru. ¿Si?-

Ante aquella propuesta, el ojiazul cedía al bebé a Makoto. Ambos se acomodaban en la cama mientras el castaño posicionaba a la pequeña hecha ovillo en su pecho. Mirando del rostro de su hija este acariciaba de su cabello oscuro mientras con su brazo derecho abrazaba de su pareja.

Ambos abrazados en un ambiente totalmente cómodo.

-Bien, Haru tú también debes de acostarte. También tienes que cerrar los ojos ¿Están listos? ¡Aquí voy! 16 ovejas…-

 **-** Caballa es mejor.-susurraba Haruka de forma rápida cortando por completo el ambiente tranquilo.

Makoto ante el reclamo cerraba y abría de sus ojos soltando de un suspiro que inmediato se acompañaba de una risilla.

 **-** Uhm... ¿Supongo que la caballa también está bien?- suspiraba Makoto vencido por aquella mirada que le veía expectante al lado suyo y una bebé que chupaba de su mano echa puño arriba de su pecho.

\- Muy bien. Bueno, comenzare a contar… 16 caballas, 17 caballas, 18 caballas, 19 caballas, 20 caballas, 21 caballas, 22 caballas, 23 caballas, 24 caballas, 25 caballas, 26 caballas, 27 caballas, 28 caballas, 29 caballas, 30 caballas-

Makoto detenía su conteo notando como tanto su pareja, como su hija, empezaban a cabecear entregándose completamente a Morfeo.

 **-** Puede que no sean los únicos que tienen sueño… - soltaba un bostezo –Parece que Haru se ha quedado dormido. Muy buen trabajo hoy, hay que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo mañana pequeña…- soltaba adormilado sosteniendo con una de sus manos a una bebé que ya dormía en su pecho.

-Buenas noches- susurraba besando de la pequeña cabeza frente a él acomodando después de forma cuidadosa del bebé en un lugar especial a lado de la cama de ambos. Sin más, Makoto estiraba de uno de sus brazos cuidando de no despertar a Haruka al lado suyo bajando el sonido de la canción de cuna que aun resonaba en la habitación.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
